Past Is Prologue
by Eclectic Butterfly
Summary: Liam, twin brother to Heath and half brother to Jarrod, Nick, Audra and Eugene, has begun to make a life in Stockton with his family. When a person from his past makes an appearance, Liam must find the courage to speak about a dark time to save his sister from danger.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello once again! I returned to the world of Big Valley with another tale for my Heath and Liam series. This picks up a short time after Lucy and is story #4. All recognizable characters belong to those who still own them. I have simply played with them for a while and am returning them unharmed...mostly.**_

_**Happy reading!**_

* * *

The row of brightly colored candy was fascinating. Peering through them, Lucy Thomson Barkley licked her lips. How was she supposed to pick just one? It was unfair and a terrible restriction, but it was one she had come to expect from her aunt.

"They're all single, Mary. You could have your pick of them."

If it had been one of her uncles, she might have been able to convince them to get her more than one. But Uncle Nick and Uncle Heath had gone to someplace called Mexico. Uncle Gene was in San Francisco and Uncle Jarrod was always too busy to take her to the general store.

And if her Papa had been there Lucy knew candy wouldn't have even been an option.

So, one piece of candy was what she would get and she'd have to make sure she made a good decision.

"You know very well I couldn't. The minute she hears even a whiff of the scandal chasing me, Mrs. Barkley wouldn't let me near her boys. I have no intention of being laughed out of another town, even one as insignificant as this one."

The whispering pair of women were making it difficult to consider the important decision in front of her. Annoyed, Lucy straightened up and turned to find her aunt. Instead, she found a pair of unfamiliar young women standing behind her. Since they hadn't seemed to notice her, they were blocking her way and it didn't seem likely that they would move.

"Then why try for one of them at all?" one of them was saying, her face troubled. "Mother and Dad may not be happy you're here but there's no need to do something drastic! You've hardly given the matter time to subside."

"Your father says they have a huge amount of money. It's the perfect solution."

It wasn't the first time Lucy had overheard a woman whispering about a single man. Aunt Audra did it often enough at church with her friends. It was, in Lucy's opinion, a very interesting topic. Huffing, the five-year-old tried to look around them to see if Aunt Audra was nearby.  
"But... they're bastards."

The evil word always horrified Lucy. Funny, she 'd heard it a lot more since she and her papa had moved in with Grandma and the rest of the family. She took a deep breath to make the women aware of just what a horrible word it was.

After all, maybe they just didn't know.

"Susan, I have considered all the details. Liam Barkley isn't as entrenched in the family as that Heath, but he'll still benefit from the prestige of the name," the taller of the women said. She shuddered. "Can you imagine Victoria Barkley as a mother-in-law? She's so imposing and...regal. I would hope she wouldn't be as interested in her husband's byblows."

Hearing her papa's name was enough to make Lucy close her mouth. Back on the Double Square, where she had lived with her papa for a short time, there had been a girl interested in her papa. The very idea of someone trying to replace her mama... Lucy wouldn't even entertain it.  
And this pair didn't sound as though they liked her papa. Not really.

"But he has a child," Susan protested. "Not only would you be marrying a man with questionable breeding, but you would also be a mother too! To the daughter of a saloon girl!"

"How hard could it be? She's just a child, and there are such things as a nanny right now and boarding schools when she is old enough. He's a Barkley after all. He'll be able to afford it. And a house in San Francisco."

"How do you know he'll even want to live in the city? Nick Barkley doesn't."

Mary tossed her curls over her shoulder. "Because as his wife, I will insist on it. He will have to let me have my way. I can make life difficult if any husband of mine even thought to argue with me."

There were many things Lucy knew to be irrefutable. Beans were disgusting. Cookies were always a good idea. And her papa would _not_ go back to San Francisco.

If this...person thought she could worm her way into Lucy's life unchallenged, she had another think coming.  
"Aunt Audra!" she declared loudly. "I know which one I want!"

Both women gave a start and looked down. The one called Mary smiled, but her eyes remained hard. "Well, for goodness' sake!" she said, bending down. "Aren't you just the sweetest looking thing?"

"I'm really not," Lucy said with a smile. Did the woman think Lucy hadn't heard? Or was she trying to make Lucy forget the words she had just spoken?

The woman blinked and then asked, "Dearest, are you here with your father? I would love to speak to him."

"No," Lucy said, valiantly resisting the urge to add "stupid" to her sentence. Hadn't the woman heard her call for Aunt Audra? "He's working with the horses today."

"Oh, that must be a wonderful sight."

"No, not really."

Mary's forehead creased into a frown. "Well, then. I suppose adults find things interesting that a child would not," she said, her tone ringing with false cheerfulness. She straightened up. "I look forward to seeing your papa at church this Sunday. I hope you'll tell him I said so."

Not only did his woman think she could win Lucy's papa, but she thought Lucy would help? Ridiculous! Lucy tilted her head. "No. I don't think I will."

"Well!" Mary exclaimed. "What an impertinent child!"

Unsure what impertinent meant, Lucy decided she needed to get as far from the woman as she could. Where was Aunt Audra, anyway? Hadn't she heard Lucy calling? It wasn't like her to ignore Lucy.

Skirting around the two women, Lucy went to the end of the aisle. At the counter, the shopkeeper was putting some cans into the crate. And there! At the far end of the aisle, Aunt Audra was speaking to a man.

As she hurried towards her aunt, Lucy heard Mary say to her companion, "I'm sure I will have better luck with the bastard. Who cares what a child thinks, anyway?"

Huffing, Lucy tried to put the woman's words out of her head. It wasn't as if such a woman had a chance of winning the attention of Lucy's papa. Not with the kind of language she used. Aunt Audra would certainly feel the same way when she heard about it.

When she was only a few steps away, Audra and the man she was speaking with broke into laughter. The man's deep chuckle brought Lucy to a stop in confusion. She'd _heard_ that laugh before.

"Oh, Lucy," her aunt said, catching sight of her. "Did you decide which candy you want?"

Any thought of candy flew out of Lucy's head as the man with her aunt faced her. Tall, black hair, dark eyes... Lucy was sure she had seen him before, not very long before her papa left San Francisco.

Hadn't she?

"Clearly that is a very important decision to make," the man said with another chuckle. He knelt down to be more eye-level with Lucy. Didn't he recognize her? "I bet I know which one you want. Lemon drops?"

Was she wrong? Confused, Lucy shook her head, though she had wanted exactly that not a minute earlier. Wasn't thus the man her papa had said to watch out for?

"Lucy, have you lost your tongue?" Audra asked with a smile. "I'm afraid she's shy around strangers sometimes. Other times, though, she is such a chatterbox."

"Oh, I know how little girls can be," the man said as he straightened back. He sent a wink at Audra. "And big girls, for that matter. All it takes is a little time to charm them. I'm sure your niece and I will be friends in no time."

"You're that certain of your charm?" Audra asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't I be?"

Audra's lips quirked in an attempt to hide a smile. "Well, I should really help my niece make her decision and return home before my mother starts to wonder where I am," she said. "It was nice to meet you, Mr. Caraway."

"Now I must insist you call me Jimmy," the man said with a smile. He boldly reached out, caught Audra's hand, and brought it up to his lips. "Mr. Caraway always makes me think of my grandfather, and I know I'm not that old."

"Slim Jim," Lucy said, unable to hold her tongue. "That's what they call you in San Francisco."

"Lucy!" Audra exclaimed.

With a start, Jim Caraway let go of Audra's hand and looked down at Lucy again. "Slim Jim? Where did you hear that?" he asked, an edge creeping into his voice.

"My papa." Lucy did not like the glint in the man's eye.

"Lucy, this man isn't from San Francisco," Audra said, her tone chiding. "He's come from Colorado."

"Well, I suppose I'm not the only Jim in the world to have earned that nickname," Jim Caraway said with a laugh. "Are you from San Francisco, little lady? I can't imagine how many "Slim Jims' there might be there!"

"I think someone might be getting tired," Audra said with a stern look at her niece. "If you're going to be in Stockton for a while, I suppose we'll see each other again."

"I look forward to it."

Something about that sentence sent a shiver down Lucy's spine. As soon as Papa got back, she'd have to tell him and honestly, she didn't know which was worse: some mean lady chasing her papa or this man from San Francisco with the cold eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Reaching up, Liam Barkley pushed the brim of his hat back. The herd of cattle milled about in front of him, settling into the pasture. To his right, the other hands who had helped move the herd were already heading back to the bunkhouse where their dinner would be served before too long.

But Liam wasn't as eager to follow them. It had been a while since he'd had some peace and quiet.

It had only been a month since he had made the move to his father's ranch in Stockton.

Nick and Heath had left nearly a week ago for Texas. A stallion with excellent breeding had come for sale, and both of his brothers were determined to own it. Liam had been invited to go with them to see the animal.

But he wasn't sure if he would ever be ready to go back to Texas, even briefly.

So that left him with the rest of his family. It had only been a month since he had moved himself and Lucy into the Barkley home. Being in the big house was still unnerving, and the constant presence of his newfound family even more so.

It wasn't that they were unkind. Far from it, each one had gone out of their way to make sure he and Lucy had settled in. However, there wasn't a real bond with Audra and Jarrod yet, not like the one he'd forged with Nick on his first trip to Stockton or the one he'd made with his twin brother. Eugene hadn't been around long enough to have any kind of conversation with him.

And Victoria...there were times Liam was in awe of that formidable woman. She had made it plain that Liam and Lucy were part of the family and there wasn't anything else to be said on the matter. No doubt if she knew about Liam's reservations, she'd find a way to have a conversation with him.

And it wouldn't be a cruel conversation, but Liam just knew it would be one full of disappointment and assurances that he was welcome.

He reached back for his saddlebag and pulled out the harmonica he kept there. He practiced whenever he was alone. It brought back too many memories for him to dare do so near any of his family.

The tune of _Camptown Races _was cheerful but did little to improve his mood. He only hit a few wrong notes, though, so he thought he may have finally made some improvement with the instrument.

The sun was drifting closer to the horizon. With a sigh, Liam replaced the instrument back in his saddlebag and then turned his mount around. If he waited any longer, Lucy might worry for him.

"Who am I kidding?" he muttered. While he felt better knowing his daughter was being looked after, he couldn't deny he still felt uneasy when she was out of sight for too long. Once she had been on an ambushed train and then she was kidnapped. Who knew how long it would take him to feel comfortable with her being out of sight.

He rode back to the main house and put away his horse. It was something he insisted on doing every night. A man looked after his horse.

The minute he entered the house, Liam had the feeling he had just come upon a battle of wills. "Lucy, if he says he came from Denver, he did," his half-sister Audra said, her hands on her hips.

Tiny Lucy also had her hands on her hips, chin in the air. "But he was also in San Francisco. I know! I saw him!"

"He didn't know who you were!"

"If you're of a mind to intervene, I hope you know what you're doing." With a start, Liam glanced over to where Jarrod stood in the doorway. "I don't think I would want to get between two angry ladies."

"Papa!" Lucy exclaimed, her face brightening with a smile. She ran to Liam and threw her arms around his legs. "You're home! You have to tell Aunt Audra I'm not making it up! She won't believe me."

"Why are you arguing with your aunt Audra?" Liam asked, reaching down to pick up his daughter. He kissed her cheek, thankful he had her in his life still. He still found himself checking on her at night.

"Because she won't believe me!" Lucy said, her tone exasperated. "You have to tell her, Papa. Tell her I'm not making it up! Tell her!"

"Lucy Bug, I can't do that until I know what happened," Liam said patiently. "Why don't we go upstairs and you can tell me all about it? Then, I can decide what to tell your aunt Audra."

"You can start with how rude you were to my friend," Audra said, her tone still annoyed. "I was never more ashamed in my life!"

"Lucy, is that true?" Liam asked, raising his eyebrow at his daughter.

"I was not!"

"Audra, why don't you see if Mother needs you?" Jarrod said, stepping forward. He took his sister's arm and turned her towards the dining room. "I think Liam has his daughter well in hand without any help from you."

After sending his half brother a grateful look, Liam turned towards the stairs. "All right, Lucy, tell me what happened today," he said, carrying his daughter up. "Did you go into Stockton again?"

"Yes, but it wasn't very fun."

"Because you made your Aunt Audra mad?"

Lucy heaved a sigh. "No. First, there were those two mean ladies who said the bad word and then tried to be nice to me when they saw me. I didn't like them at all. I thought Aunt Audra would agree, but she was talking to that man so she hadn't heard what they said."

"Did the ladies call you the bad word? Or did she say it in reference to something else?" Though Liam found it a little far fetched that a lady would use the word, he knew how cruel some women could be.

"Not about me," Lucy said with a shake of her head. "She was talking about you. It wasn't nice."

Sighing, Liam set Lucy on the floor once he was inside his room. It wasn't as though he expected all the talking behind his back to come to an end. As welcoming as some had been, given the Barkley's influence in the community, he knew there were some who would never accept him. "Did you mind your manners?"

"Yes," the girl said, dragging out the word as she flopped onto his bed. "The one lady wanted me to tell you how much she was looking forward to meeting you, but I don't think she really meant it, do you?"

"Probably not if she said what you thought she said." Tossing his hat onto his daughter's head, Liam walked to the pitcher of water. There wasn't a lot of time before supper, and being on time was better than not. "But why was your aunt Audra mad at you?"

Lucy pushed his hat back enough so she could watch him, but she kept the hat on her head. "Because I said the man she was talking to lied to her."

It wasn't a surprise that Audra had someone hanging around her. Liam's half-sister was a beauty, there was no denying. And that had been one of the first things Heath had informed him about: men flocked to Audra and not all of them were worthy of her. It was her brothers' job to look out for her, even when she didn't want it.

"What do you think he lied about?" Liam asked, before splashing water on his face.

"He says he's from Denver, but I know he's not. He's from San Francisco, so he's a liar. And he's not a nice person."

Grabbing the towel, Liam dried his face. "How do you know where he's really from?"

"Because, Papa, you told me and Mama to never, ever talk to him. You said he was bad news."

Straightening up, Liam faced the bed. His daughter's face was set in seriousness. "I think I said that about a few men, Lucy-bug," he said, struggling to keep his tone light. "Which man was it?"

"Slim Jim. I remember because his name rhymes and sounds funny."

The name sent a chill down Liam's spine. He remembered that name all too well. "What did he tell your aunt Audra his name was?"

"Jim Carraway." Lima closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The bed creaked as Lucy moved. A moment later, her hand wrapped around his. "Papa, are you okay? I didn't mean to talk to him. I know you told me not to."

Swiftly, Liam opened his eyes and knelt down. "You did nothing wrong, sweetheart. And don't worry about your aunt Audra. I'll talk to her and explain everything. Now, why don't you run along while I get changed? Supper will be soon and you know your Grandma says."

"Don't be late for dinner." Lucy leaned forward to plant a kiss on his cheek. "Be quick Papa!"

She ran out of the room and Liam leaned against the wall. Slim Jim Carraway? Here? Why? What possible con would bring that rat out of San Francisco?

"He can't stay," Liam said under his breath. "And he's not going to go a step near Audra."

He just wasn't sure he'd be able to convince his half-sister of that fact.


	3. Chapter 3

Brothers were strange creatures. Audra had known that fact growing up with Gene, Nick, and Jarrod, but it had become even more apparent with the arrival of her half-brothers. They all seemed to take a bit too much interest in what she did and who she talked to.

Why couldn't one of them have been a girl?

Of course, things might have been just as awkward with a sister. Still, it wouldn't have been as awkward as watching her half-brother try to figure out what he wanted to say to her.

She'd known there was something ever since he came down to dinner. He was acting as distant and moody as Heath some days. And when he asked if they could talk privately, Audra knew for sure.

They stood out on the patio. "What did you want to talk about?" Audra asked, eager to get back inside. The air was a bit cold for her taste.

He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, Lucy told me you made a new friend in town today," he finally said. "Jim Caraway?"

Audra smiled as she remembered. It had been a happy accident running into him. They didn't get many interesting visitors to Stockton, let alone one as handsome as Jimmy Caraway. And he had been so courteous and apologized for bumping into her. He'd taken all the blame on himself, though she knew she hadn't been paying as much attention as she could have been.

"Oh, yes," she said, realizing Liam was still waiting for an answer. "Did Lucy also tell you she contradicted him, though she couldn't possibly know him? I'm surprised he even said he hoped to see me again after Lucy was so rude!"

"Lucy told me." Liam took a deep breath. "But, I have to tell you, she wasn't lying. I knew Jim Caraway in San Francisco. He was known as Slim Jim on the streets there."

Startled, Audra stared at him. "You knew him in San Francisco?" she repeated.

"He was born and raised there."

"Well, it could be a different Jim Caraway," she said stubbornly. Though it wasn't a common name, it wasn't entirely impossible for there to be more than one.

"I don't think Lucy would be that mistaken. She saw him once and heard him speak. I trust her when she says she recognized him."

Huffing, Audra crossed her arms. It did help against the cool breeze. "And what of it? He may have moved to Denver which is why he said he was from there. I'll apologize to Lucy for saying she lied, but she was rude!"

"Audra, Slim Jim had a bad reputation in San Francisco," Liam said gently. "He was not the kind of man any respectable woman would what to know."

Yet another instance of one of her brother's taking too much of an interest in men. "Maybe he's changed. How long has it been since you were in San Francisco?"

"He's killed people, Audra, for money," Liam said, his tone shifting to one like steel. "Maybe he has changed, but if he had, wouldn't he have taken responsibility for that? He'd be in prison and not here."

Annoyed, Audra shook her head. There was a truth to what her half brother was saying, but she didn't have to like it.

"He did a lot of bad things in San Francisco and hurt a lot of people," Liam continued. "He was part of a gang that ruled the Slim's, and he was pretty close to the top of the gang. I don't know why he's here, but I thought you should know the kind of man he is."

That was it? No warning not to talk to him? No demands that she stay away from him? "Thank you," she managed to say. "I'll keep in mind what you said. And I'll ask him about it."

For a moment, she thought Liam was going to argue. Then, he just heaved a sigh. "I suppose that's all a person can ask," he said. "But if you do decide to ask him about it, ask him why Jenny Simmons had to die."

A chill went down her spine. "Jenny Simmons?"

"Jenny Simmons. She was only seven years old and Slim Jim killed her."

Audra sucked in her breath. "That's a serious claim to make. If he did kill her and others as you say, why wasn't he arrested and tried for his crimes?"

"A lack of evidence. Lawyers seem to want that. But everyone on the street knew it. He even bragged about it one night to those who he has enough of a grip on that they'd never rat him out to the authorities."

"How do you know all this?"

Liam's gaze skittered to the side. "Times were tough in San Francisco, Audra, and I did some things I'm not proud of. Things I don't want to talk about. I've told you what I know. You can decide what you want to do about it."

He turned and walked towards the barn. It was a habit he shared with Heath. Whenever something unsettled them, off they would go for the peace of the barn.

Audra shifted her arms from being crossed to hugging herself as she watched him go. Why did he have to be so serious and mysterious? He was worse than Heath with that. More importantly, was all Liam had said true?

Well, she would get to the bottom of it!

* * *

Sunday dawned a sunny, cheerful day. Audra dressed with care for the morning's service. In her mind, a dress could build up or destroy a woman's confidence. This was a day when she wanted as much confidence as she could muster and the required her best dress.

Liam hadn't said another word about Jim Caraway since their evening conversation. Audra's mother asked what they had talked about and Audra had brushed it off as talking about Lucy. She wasn't sure Victoria had believed her but had been thankful when there had been no more questions.

She had done her best to make it up to Lucy. The girl had accepted the cookie and seemed to have forgotten they had disagreed about anything.

The churchyard was full when they arrived. Liam asked Victoria to look after Lucy while he put the buggy away. This forestalled two young women who had made a beeline for him as soon as their eyes landed on him.

Interesting.

Momentarily distracted, Audra studied the two young women. They were both new to the area, so she didn't know them well. If they had an interest in Liam, despite him being a widower and his past, she just might have to get to know them better.

Any thoughts of matchmaking for her half-brother vanished as Jim Caraway approached. His dark hair was smoothed back and his black hat was in his hand. He really was handsome, but she hardened her heart against admiration. She still had to learn the truth, after all.

"Miss Barkley," he said with a confident grin. "It's good to see you again."  
"Mr. Caraway," she said, nodding curtly.

He raised an eyebrow. "What have I done to deserve this formality? I thought I asked you to call me Jimmy."

Before she could answer, Jarrod paused behind her. "Audra, I don't think I've met your friend."  
"Jarrod, this is Jim Caraway, who is visiting Stockton from Denver," Audra said, holding back her annoyance. "We met at the general store a few days ago. Mr. Caraway, this is my oldest brother, Jarrod Barkley. He's a lawyer."

Was it her imagination or did the man flinch? "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Barkley," was all he said, extending his hand. "Your sister was unfortunate enough to have me run into her when I should have been paying attention.

"I see." Jarrod's tone was noncommittal as he shook the other man's hand. "I'm sure she won't hold it against you."

"That is my hope." Mr. Caraway turned his smile back on Audra, who found herself smiling back before she could think better of it.

"Jarrod!" One of Stockton's businessmen called out, getting Jarrod's attention.

As the lawyer left them, Mr. Caraway stepped closer. "I have not forgotten that you didn't answer my question, Miss Barkley," he said, lowering his voice. "_Did_ I do something to offend you?"

"You weren't completely truthful with me before," Audra said, plunging into the subject. "Why did you say you were from Denver when you've spent more time in San Francisco?"

He blinked and then tilted his head. "I always say I am from the place where I last was. Why?"

"Is it true that you were in a gang in San Francisco?"  
This time, his brow furrowed with a frown. "Where did you hear this?" A moment later, his grin was back. "Your niece. She was telling stories before. Did you hear this from her?"

"Does it matter where I heard it?" Audra demanded, annoyed he wouldn't answer. "I want to know if it's true or not."

"I'd like to be able to have a conversation with my accuser."

"He hasn't accused you of anything." Not really, anyway. Audra continued, "He just presented me with the facts that he knew. It's up to you to prove whether what I was told was wrong."

Jim Caraway narrowed his eyes. "He? Well, I suppose that narrows it down some."

Huffing, Audra took a step away. "I think we're done. I hope you enjoy your visit, Mr. Caraway. Good day."

"No. Wait." Mr. Caraway stepped in front of her. "Yes. It's true. I didn't want to say anything about it because I know my past doesn't reflect well on me. I'm prepared for you to think the worst of me, but I will tell you everything."

The church bells rang, signaling the beginning of the morning service. "Will you give me the chance to explain myself?" Mr. Caraway asked in a low voice. "Please, Audra? Can you give me that much?"

"If you happen to meet again, I might be willing to hear what you have to say," Audra said, raising her chin. The man had the ring of sincerity in his voice but she wasn't sure just yet. "Now, I must join my family."

With a nod, the man allowed her to walk away. As she went, Audra couldn't resist glancing over her shoulder. Part of her hoped that he would be able to explain everything Liam had told her, but at the same time, she was afraid of what he would say.


	4. Chapter 4

From a distance, Liam recognized Slim Jim Caraway. True, the man was better dressed than he'd been in San Francisco, but it would have been difficult not to recognize the tall man's figure. It had taken all of Liam's self-control not to walk up to the other man and deliver a much-needed punch.

But that wouldn't have gained him anything except a feeling of satisfaction.

Whatever conversation Audra had with him hadn't lasted long and had ended with Audra walking away. Liam breathed out, relaxing a little. He hadn't been sure whether she would confront Caraway, but he hoped the man would leave her alone.

Now, Liam would just have to keep as far from the man as he could.

"Oh, Mr. Barkley!" A voice next to him startled him and he spun to find a blonde-haired woman at his elbow. She smiled up at him as she twisted a finger in one curl. "Will you be so kind as to escort me into church?"

Why would she need an escort? She knew where she was going, didn't she? While he wanted to refuse, Liam couldn't think of a polite way to do so. "Sure, ma'am," he said.

She wrapped both hands around his arm. "Oh, don't call me ma'am! I think of my mother every time I hear it! You don't remember me, do you?" she asked with a giggle. "I'm Mary Anderson. My aunt and uncle are friends of Mrs. Barkley."

The name meant nothing to Liam. He knew most of the people in Stockton considered themselves friends of the Barkley's. Whether that was true or not, was another matter altogether. He decided not to say anything at all on that point.

"Where is your darling little girl?"

"With her grandmother, I would assume," Liam said, trying to walk as fast as he could. Miss Anderson somehow managed to hold him back. Thankfully, there wasn't anyone left in the yard to see their unspoken battle of wills.

"I am surprised Mrs. Barkley would allow herself to be called that." There was a pause and as Liam was trying to decide where the insult was hidden in that statement, Miss Anderson hurried to add, "I suppose I shouldn't be, given Mrs. Barkley's kind and generous nature. She would take in the whole state if she could!"

Victoria Barkley _was _kind and generous, but somehow Liam couldn't believe the young lady's praise. "Well, good day, miss," he said as they reached the door.

"Oh, but you must sit beside me!" she said. "The singing has already started, and I'm sure you don't want to cause a disruption. Come. We'll sit in the back."

"Thank you for the offer, ma'am, but I think it best if I sit with my daughter." Liam pulled free of her grasp.

She gave a surprised blink. "Oh. Oh, of course. How silly of me!" There was a peculiar note of pique in her voice. "What an attentive father you are."

Impatiently, Liam stepped aside to let her enter first. She did so, but as soon as she had entered the building, she paused and swayed. "Oh, my," she said, putting her hand to her head. "I don't feel well."

She'd seemed healthy enough. Confused, Liam stepped closer as she swayed. He caught her before she fell. "Oh, thank you," she said, pressing her hand against his chest.

Liam had a vague notion she was trying to flirt with him. Part of him wanted to laugh, thinking of what Carolyn would have said if she saw. Instead, he righted Miss Anderson and walked away. His neck heated up as he realized the woman's voice had drawn attention and the majority of the congregation were watching him.

Miss Anderson gave a half-squeak, half-huff sound behind him.

As soon as he reached the pew where the rest of the Barkleys were sitting, Lucy reached for him. Liam ignored the amused glance that came from Jarrod and the curiously raised eyebrow of Audra. The hymn came to an end and the reverend stepped forward to take charge.

The hairs on the back of Liam's neck prickled as he sat down. As he settled Lucy on his lap, he made a surreptitious glance over his shoulder.

Slim Jim Caraway was staring at him.

So much for avoiding the man's notice.

* * *

Being held by her papa did nothing to curb Lucy's impatience. She had seen Aunt Audra talking to the bad man again. Why was Aunt Audra allowed to do that when Papa had said Lucy and Mama couldn't? It just wasn't fair. Hadn't Papa promised to talk to Aunt Audra.

"Lucy, hold still and pay attention," her Papa whispered in her ear.

Pursing her lips, Lucy tried to hold still. What she really wanted was to look over her papa's shoulder and see where Slim Jim was. When she'd looked before, the man had been staring at them and he hadn't looked happy.

And she wanted to see where that strange and mean woman from the store was sitting. If Lucy knew _that, _she'd be able to make sure Papa didn't walk near her.

"Leah Lucille Barkley, this is your last warning."

Biting her lip, Lucy resisted the urge to argue that she hadn't made a move. Arguing with her papa was never a good idea and never ended well for her. She stared up at the Reverend, not understanding what he was saying.

But it did give her time to think. She would have her work cut out for her if she had to keep Aunt Audra away from the bad man and her papa away from the mean lady.

* * *

Audra set off on her horse, ignoring the threat of rain in the dark clouds overhead. She didn't understand why Lucy had suddenly become so clingy and was relieved to be able to escape while the little girl took her afternoon nap.

Though she often would visit her father's grave when she went on her solitary rides, this time Audra didn't have any specific destination in mind. The gray day went well with her conflicted.

As hard as she tried, her thoughts went to Jim Caraway more than they ought, given they had only met twice. She was more eager to know what he had to say than she had any right to be. Liam had been so serious about the man's past and it was hard to think of what explanation would be good enough.

Riding the edge of Barkley property, Audra caught sight of two horses with riders. She slowed as she drew closer, curious as to who they were. One of the riders wheeled away and rode off in the opposite direction. However, the second one turned and, after a moment, rode toward her.

"Mr. Caraway," she said, recognizing him when he was closer. "What are you doing out here?"

"If the princess does not leave the castle, the knight must come to the castle," he said with a grin. His expression became serious a moment later. "I do want to explain things to you if you will listen."

Tilting her head, Audra took her time considering. "Alright," she finally said.

"Can we walk together?"

"No, I'd rather stay in my castle. You can talk across the fence."

The man heaved an exaggerated sigh. "Of course. Yes, what your friend told you is true. I did some things in my past that I am now ashamed of. I did things to survive that I know now I shouldn't have done."

Audra's patience began to drain away. "You said as much yesterday. Do you have anything else to say?"  
"Alright. I've killed men."

"My brothers have killed men. My _mother_ has even killed to protect her family. What none of them have done is kill a child. Why did Jenny Simmons have to die, Mr. Caraway?"

For a moment, the man's mouth was a thin line. "I suppose he would tell you that. The worst of my crimes."

"Then you did kill her." Audra swallowed away a wave of nausea. "A six-year-old little girl?"

"It was an accident! She came upon us in the middle of a job. I thought it was a copper and acted without thinking. Please believe me when I say that moment has haunted me since then."

Staring at him, Audra shook her head. "You say that, but those are just words. In fact, you could just be saying what you think I want to hear."

"What if I told you that the lead inspector on the case, the man who finally caught up to me is Thomas Gordon?"

"If he caught you, why aren't you in prison?"

Again, he heaved a sigh. "I deserve to be, I won't lie to you. But I agreed to give evidence against men who had committed worse crimes. There are men, Audra, who are willing to kill for a price and sometimes the price isn't all that high."

"You don't have to teach me about the world," Audra said sharply, not liking his condescending tone. She glared at him. "I did _not_ give you permission to call me by my Christian name."

He raised his hands. "I'm sorry," he said, his tone shifting to one of contrition. "I just don't expect a sweet girl like you to know about the darker things of the world. I wouldn't tell my sister or daughter."

"Maybe my parents and brothers think more of me than that. I am, after all, capable of making my own decisions in life."

"You're right. I'm sorry. Your independent mind is one of the things I like best about you."

"So this Thomas Gordon had evidence to have you tried for your crimes, but didn't," Audra said, ignoring the compliment. "How did he find you?"

"He's a smart man, probably the best officer on the San Francisco police force," Jimmy said. "He made me see that I had a way out of the situation. It was a risk, but I took it. After I turned on the gang, it was clear that I'd have to leave San Francisco."

It wasn't a real answer to her question, but maybe he couldn't talk about it? Why didn't he just say that if that were the case?

"So you went to Denver."

"I did. I'd hoped to make a start there, but I found I missed the California sun too much." He said this with a quick grin. "There were opportunities, but I'm tied to this state and there's no escaping that."

That sentiment, Audra thought she could understand. She wanted to see something of the world, it was true, but she knew there would be no place like the home where she had grown up. If—when—she left, she'd want to come back. It may take some time, but she knew it would happen.

"It is a risk being this close to San Francisco," Jimmy continued. "I suppose I should have known there would be someone from the gang who would rat me out. I can only hope the town is understanding when they hear."

"Someone from the gang?" Audra repeated with a frown.

The man raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Well, I assume it was someone who used to be in the gang. Only a gang member would know the details you have told me."

"Really?" Liam in a gang? Could he have been part of a group that killed and hurt people? Is that how he knew so many details about the things Jimmy had done in San Francisco? "Perhaps he also found a way to get out of the gang. Like you did."  
Jimmy shook his head. "I hope, for your sake, that's the case. I know how dangerous those other men were. I would hate to learn you were hurt by this man, but I know you're a strong woman who can protect herself."

His praise resulted in a blush heating up her cheeks. "Of course I am."

"That's one of the things I like best about you." Jimmy hesitated and then said, "I hope I've managed to redeem myself in your opinion?"

Everything he said made sense. "I'm disappointed you weren't honest from the start, but I think I understand why you felt you couldn't be," she said, choosing her words with care.

"Can I at least ask that you not make it widely known about my past?"

Audra raised her nose. "I'm not a gossip, Jimmy. If anyone finds out, it won't be because of me."

"Of course. I'm sorry for maligning you. If the town starts talking about it, I'll know where it started."

Somehow, Audra couldn't imagine Liam spreading this information. She was fairly certain he'd only told her because he was concerned. Misplaced concern, as it happened, but the concern wasn't malicious.

"Would you be willing to meet me again? When you're not in your castle?"

Seriously, Audra considered the request. He'd sincerely explained the situation and had expressed his admiration for her own intelligence. "Perhaps," she said. "I'm willing to get to know you better."

The admission was more than she'd intended to say but it left her lips impulsively. Jimmy's face lit up with a grin. "I look forward to making sure you know everything you could ever want to know."


	5. Chapter 5

The broken wire was a mystery. None of the barbed wire showed any unusual sign of wear. Liam almost would have suspected it had been cut if it wasn't such preposterous idea. Why would anyone cut just one wire? What would they hope to gain by cutting just one wire?"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Liam Thomson. Who would have thought I would find you here."

Liam resisted the urge to reach for his gun. "Caraway," he said as he straightened up and turned from the fence.

"I suppose I have you to thank for telling the Barkley girl about my past," Caraway said, adjusting the brim of his hat. "Bold move considering everything I know about you. Does she even know what you did?"

Somehow, Liam wasn't surprised the man had gone straight for that threat. Caraway had always been the kind of man to take advantage of any opportunity that would give him the upper hand. "There hasn't been a reason."

"But there _was_ a reason to run your mouth about my activities?" Caraway's voice hardened. "Seems I should level the playing field a little."

Letting out a scoff, Liam shook his head. "Level the playing field? I can promise you I have no romantic intentions towards Audra Barkley." He didn't want to give away too much information. He already knew what happened when Caraway knew about family connections.

"Really? So you just decided to tell the story of my life to her because you are concerned about her? Likely story."

Clenching his fists, Liam tried to rein in his temper. "Believe whatever you want. If you know what's good for you, you'll move on from Stockton."

"Move on? Why would I when I haven't gotten what I want?" Caraway scoffed and shook his head. "No, Thomson. If you can stay and make a new life, I don't see why I can't do the same."

"Audra Barkley is not so forgiving."

The dark-haired man smirked. "That's what you think. I found her to be very understanding earlier when I explained it all. I think _you_ will find that she doesn't care about prejudiced thinking."

"Audra Barkley's brothers aren't as naive as she is."

"I'll have to let her know you don't have a high opinion of her." Caraway shook his head. "I think your new employers would be interested to hear about everything you've done in your past. Do they even know that you're a bastard?" he asked with another laugh. "Do they know you're married? I didn't see your lovely wife in church yesterday. I'd hoped to pay my respects."

"If you want to do that, you're going to have to go all the way to San Francisco."

Caraway laughed. "Did she finally leave you? I always knew you couldn't take the bar out of a girl like that." His smile became cruel. "Or were you just not man enough to keep sweet, old Carrie happy?"

Dropping the pliers he'd been using on the fence, Liam lunged forward and slammed his fist against the man's jaw. Caraway stumbled back. "Get off Barkley land," Liam snapped at him. "You're not welcome here and I won't be responsible for what happens if you come back."

Rubbing his jaw, the other man backed off, Caraway let out a laugh. "I'll do what you want but you're going to be the one to regret it, Thomson. Just you wait and see."

Liam waited until the man had mounted his horse and galloped away. Then, he shook the pain out of his hand and muttered words he knew Victoria Barkley wouldn't have approved of.

It looked like he needed to have another conversation with his half-sister.

* * *

Glancing up at the sky, Jarrod was glad that the storm that had been brewing all afternoon hadn't unleashed its fury just yet. Instead of a buggy, he'd ridden into his Stockton office, and he was in no mood to get a soaking.

What he didn't expect was to find a different storm unleashed at home.

The wind was at his back as he led his horse to the barn. The door was open and voices could be heard. It took all the space of a minute to recognize his sister's irate tone.

"Why can't he be sorry?"

"I'm not saying he can't be." Liam. Sounding frustrated, which was a sentiment Jarrod could understand when it came to dealing with the lone Barkley daughter. "What I am saying is that it sounds awfully convenient and not at all like him."

"You just don't like him," Audra accused.

"You're right! I don't like him because of the things I've seen him do and the things I've heard that he has done. If he did give evidence against the rest of the gang, he did it to save his own skin! Not from any kind of remorse about what he'd done."

"You can think what you like. I believe him and I think he deserves a second chance at a better life."

"Audra, why don't you ask Jarrod and see what he can—"

"Don't drag Jarrod into this! Maybe you're just jealous that Jim has moved on with his life and you haven't! I'm going to continue to see him! There's nothing you can do to stop me!"

A moment later, Audra came flouncing out of the barn with her nose in the air. She didn't seem to notice Jarrod and ran against the wind to the house. Jarrod made sure she made it to the house before going into the barn himself.

He was just in time to see the fair-haired young man punch one the stall posts. "While I can sympathize, I can tell you from experience that doesn't get you anything but a sore hand," Jarrod said, leading his horse to a stall.

Rubbing his knuckles, Liam glanced over. "You heard?"

"Enough to know you've managed to get on our sister's bad side and there is a man involved." Jarrod set to work unsaddling his horse. "I don't envy you having a conversation with Audra about one of her beaus. She tends to be a bit stubborn, especially when it comes to a man she's interested in."

"I didn't realize she would be this stubborn."

"I assume you know something about Jim Caraway?" Jarrod glanced over. While he wouldn't say he had a bad relationship with his half-brother, he knew they hadn't had a chance to talk. Not like brothers. "Something I should know about?"

Liam hesitated and shook his head. "I'm not sure it matters since it doesn't seem to matter to Audra."

"You wouldn't be telling tales if that's what you're worried about."

"I knew Jim Caraway in San Francisco," Liam admitted, setting his focus on straightening some tack. "He was in a dangerous gang that ruled the back alleys. I know he's killed at least five men and one six-year-old girl."

Questions immediately came up in Jarrod's mind but he kept them to himself for the moment. "I told Audra," Liam continued, frustration building in his voice. "I don't have a right to dictate her life, but I thought she would make the decision for herself not to have anything to do with Caraway. I should have expected he would use his charm to convince her of his point of view."

"At least you knew not to order her around," Jarrod said, carrying his saddle to it's designated spot. "Nothing makes her dig in her heels faster. So what is it that this Caraway has told her?"

"That he agreed to give evidence against the rest of the gang because he regretted what he'd done."

Jarrod nodded as he began to brush his horse's side. Since he'd become a lawyer, he didn't spend as much time in the barn and let one of the hired hands do the grooming, but this conversation seemed too important to interrupt. "I can see Audra believing that."

"Maybe Audra is right and I am just letting my past experience with the man blind me," Liam said, bouncing a fist on the side of a stall. "People can change and it has been almost two years since I was in the city."

"I've found, in my work, that sometimes your gut instinct is right," Jarrod told him. "I've met the man and didn't much care for him. I have no reason I can point to for why I feel that way but there we are. Not admissible in court, but I think I'm going to go with my gut instinct."

"Yeah." Liam fell quiet, his gaze becoming distant.

There was a lot more Jarrod wanted to know. How did Liam know what Caraway had done? Was it knowledge gained just from living in the poorer side of the city, or a closer acquaintance than what Liam was letting on? More importantly, who in San Francisco did Jarrod know who would be able to get him information?

"I think it might be best if I were to move on."

Startled, Jarrod stopped working. "Why?"

"Caraway isn't exactly pleased that I've talked to Audra about what he's done," Liam said, still not looking at Jarrod. "It wouldn't surprise me if he were to cause trouble. I don't want to drag the family into that kind of a mess.

"Is that the real reason?"

"It's reason enough." Liam shook his head. "It'll break Lucy's heart to be packed up and moved again, though."

Jarrod set the brush down and stepped closer. "I know we haven't known each other for long, Liam," he said, choosing his words with care. "I can tell when there's something on a man's mind. You don't have to tell me, but I want to help if I can. So. If you want to talk, I'm willing to listen."

He waited a minute. Just as he was about to walk away and let Liam have some space, his half-brother heaved a sigh. "It's not a good story," Liam said, his voice heavy with fatigue. "I told Heath I didn't want to talk about when I lived in San Francisco, but I guess there's no hiding from it."

Something Liam hadn't told his twin brother? Intrigued, Jarrod gestured to some hay bales. "Let's have a seat."


	6. Chapter 6

Years of being a mother and a social hostess had taught Victoria Barkley a great deal about reading a room. It hadn't escaped her notice that Audra had been on edge for several days and that Liam had become even more distant than usual. And when dinner Monday evening was even more strained, she knew for sure that something had happened between the siblings.

It wasn't until Liam went to put Lucy to bed and Audra retired to read that Victoria was able to approach Jarrod. Her oldest son had retreated to the study at the first opportunity, another sign that something was afoot.

The lawyer didn't appear surprised when she entered. "Audra went to bed?" Jarrod asked, looking up from the notes he was making.

"She said she was going to read for a while," Victoria said as she walked to the desk. She took a seat opposite her son and nodded at the papers. "Do you have a tough case? You don't usually hide in here unless you do."

"More like it's a complicated one." Jarrod leaned back in his chair. "And one that might get a bit messy for everyone involved."

"Is it something I should know about?"

Jarrod smiled. "Normally, client-lawyer privilege would forbid me from talking about it, but my client has given permission for me to tell you at least a few of the details."

"What kind of trouble has Liam managed to get himself into?" The hardworking young man barely left the ranch, so it was difficult to imagine trouble finding him.

"Let's call it the past reading it's ugly head." Jarrod spun a pen in his fingers. "When Liam and his wife lived in San Francisco, they couldn't afford to live anywhere other than the slums. This brought them in contact with some rather unsavory people, one of which has turned up now."

It was no secret there were parts of Liam's life that he didn't talk about. Victoria suspected he and Heath had exchanged confidences, and hoped the young man would eventually feel comfortable enough to do the same with her. The fact that he'd confided in Jarrod was both a bit alarming and a good sign.

"Someone who knows something about Liam's past?" she asked carefully.

"Someone who knows what Liam did in San Francisco."

There had been only a few visitors to Stockton in the past week. The Andersons' niece. The Westons' brother. The man who had made a point to talk to Audra... "Jim Caraway," she said, remembering Audra mention the man's name. "You're talking about Mr. Caraway."

"Yes."

"He knew Liam in San Francisco? I thought Audra said he came from Denver."

"There seems to be a stark difference between what Audra was told and what Liam knows." Jarrod gestured to his notes. "In the morning, I will be sending a message to some friends in the hopes they can clear up this mystery."

"What did Liam do that makes him so concerned about Mr. Caraway?"

Jarrod shook his head. "I'm afraid I promised Liam that I wouldn't tell anyone the details. However, I can tell you Caraway has threatened to tell tales of his own since Liam told Audra what he knows."

"Well. I suppose the next time I go into town, I'll have to be prepared for some gossip, won't I?"

"I wouldn't be surprised." Jarrod hesitated for a moment. "Liam was already considering what to do next. He was prepared to leave."

Startled, Victoria shook her head. It had taken some convincing to get the young man to join them in the first place. She supposed it shouldn't have been a surprise that it would be all too easy for him to see leaving as an easy escape. Still, the thought saddened her. She'd hoped he'd begin to see the ranch as a home.

"He didn't want to muddy the family name," Jarrod added.

"Oh, did he?" That, too, wasn't really a surprise. Heath had been just as cautious about his actions negatively affecting the family name and hesitant to accept his right to accept help from the family. She decided to leave that point for the moment. "Am I to understand, then, that whatever he told Audra, she chose not to believe?"

Jarrod chuckled. "According to Liam, she seemed to believe him but reserved the right to question Caraway about the information. Whatever Caraway said convinced Audra of his innocence. Or that he had atoned for his sins and was taking advantage of a second chance."

How like her daughter that was. Victoria wasn't sure if she was proud of the girl for being willing to give others a second chance or irritated that Audra would ignore Liam's advice so easily.

"Until I have more information from San Francisco, I won't insist she stay away from the man," Jarrod said. "She'd only ignore me, as she always does. Maybe you could encourage her to be a little circumspect?"

Circumspect? Audra? "You know she tends not to listen to me either, Jarrod." The one person Audra _had _listened to had been Tom. When she didn't have her father wrapped around her little finger, that is.

"Liam went about it right the first time," Jarrod said, leaning back in his chair. "He didn't try to tell her what she could do. Maybe if he had kept his temper when she decided to believe Caraway it would have blown over with no harm done."

"I'll speak to her." It would be in vain, but she had to try. "I'm not sure what good it will do. Perhaps she will agree not to see him alone."

"That would be a start. At least until we have some evidence. From an unbiased source."

* * *

Twice, Audra met with Jimmy Caraway when she went for her daily ride, though she never saw him with his friend again. Each time, the man was charming and courteous. She found it hard to believe that he could have such a dark past, but of course, she knew appearances could be deceiving. At least, he was making an effort to change his life.

Of course, they didn't talk about his past. Though she was curious about the things he had experienced, it would have been rude to bring it up when he didn't mention it. So, she contented herself to talk about the town she had grown up in.

When she was asked to go into Stockton with her mother, Audra was more than a little suspicious there was a hidden reason. Things had been tense the past few days since she'd argued with Liam. At first, she had been glad he didn't say anything about it but the silence was getting to her.

She knew he was angry so why didn't he say something about it? Why did he just go about his life as though nothing had happened?

"I'm surprised Lucy didn't want to come," she commented, mostly to distract herself from her own thoughts. "I tried to find her before we left. I don't know where she could have hidden away."

"Liam didn't want her to come to town today," Victoria said. "Silas promised to bake cookies with her. I believe she was helping him pick just the right eggs for their project."

"Since when does Liam care where Lucy goes during the day? He's never objected to Lucy coming into town with us before," Audra said, puzzled by this sudden change. "I think it would do her good to meet some of the children she will go to school with."

"You are welcome to your opinion, but you should respect Liam's authority as Lucy's father. He alone can decide what is best for his family. No doubt he has his reasons. He usually does."

Her mother's words sent a flush up Audra's cheeks. She knew her half-brother always had a reason for the things he said and did. But, she argued to herself, he didn't know everything and his reasons weren't always right. No one was _always _right.

"Jarrod told me about Mr. Caraway," Victoria said as she guided the buggy towards Stockton. Taken off guard by the change of subject, Audra opened her mouth, ready to defend the young man. "I hope you will introduce me to him."

Surprised, Audra stared at her mother. "You do?"

"He is from Denver, isn't he? I would be very interested to hear the news from there. I believe an old school friend moved there with her husband. Perhaps they are acquainted."

There were times when Audra believed her mother must have had a hundred classmates at school. "Jimmy said he wasn't in Denver long," she said. "He may not have had time to meet anyone while he was there."

"Jimmy?" her mother repeated, raising an eyebrow. She then returned her gaze to the road. "Well, I look forward to meeting him and asking him myself."

Which almost sounded like a threat.


	7. Chapter 7

There were many people out and about on the main street when they reached Stockton. On one side of the street, she thought she saw Mr. Caraway with another man, but they were out of sight the next moment. Her attention went to the ladies who were whispering behind their hands. "I wonder what scandal has happened," she said, her curiosity piqued.

"I'm sure we will hear soon enough," Victoria said, her tone disapproving and cold.

They came to a stop in front of the general store. "Silas says we are low on some spices," Victoria said as she moved to climb down. "After that, I would like a new evening gown so I'd like to see what Miss Plumbly has in her shop."

"Is there a party I don't know about?" Audra asked eagerly. There was nothing she loved as much as a party...well, except for children.

"I realized we never properly welcomed Liam and Lucy into the family. I think a special dinner with all of our close friends would be just the thing."

Frozen in her seat, Audra stared at her mother. "But...we didn't do that when Heath first came."

"All the more reason why we should do something now," Victoria said, unperturbed. "I think it would do wonders to helping them feel welcome. Why shouldn't we give them every reason to stay?"

She turned to face the store. After a moment, Audra scrambled down. "Why would Liam leave? Where would he go? Has he _said _he's leaving? It would break Lucy's heart!" she said in confusion.

"Liam hasn't said anything to me, but I know he's been considering it." With that said, Victoria continued into the general store.

Still confused, Audra followed her mother. A seed of worry grew in her mind. Her half-brother wasn't thinking about leaving because of their argument, was he? Was the timing coincidence, or had she so disappointed him he wanted to just leave?

She shook her head. If he thought he needed to leave because of one disagreement, he obviously didn't know what it meant to be part of a family.

Whispering caught her attention. Glancing around, she caught sight of three women huddled together. One looked over and met her gaze. An embarrassed blush appeared immediately, and the young woman turned away.

Well, there was no mistaking it. Something was afoot and everyone seemed to think it involved the Barkley family. "Olivia!" Audra exclaimed, determined to get to the bottom of the situation. She strode towards them. "I feel as though I haven't had a chance to talk to you in ages."

Olivia William's blush deepened. "Oh, Audra," she managed to say. "Have you met the newest addition to our town, Miss Mary Anderson? She is Susan Anderson's cousin."

It was the young woman who had shown such an interest in Liam. "I have not had the pleasure," Audra said, remaining polite. She smiled at the woman. "Welcome to Stockton, Miss Anderson. I am Audra Barkley."  
"I am delighted to finally meet you," Mary Anderson said, her tone gushing. "I've heard so much about you and your family, I feel as though we are friends already!"

The woman's overly sweet tone immediately set Audra on edge. Still, if this woman liked Liam, perhaps there was more to her. "So tell me," she said, glancing between Susan and Olivia. "What's the latest gossip?"

Both girls were as red as an apple. "Oh, Olivia was just telling us she heard some rather astonishing things about your half-brother," Mary said without hesitation. Her dark eyes were bright with interest. "I, of course, do not believe a word of it. And even if it was true, well, everyone does things they're not proud of, don't they?"

"What kind of things?"

Miss Anderson sent a glance at the other girls, showing a brief moment of hesitation. "It's not important," Susan said swiftly. "In fact, it's all rather silly. We shouldn't have even been speaking of it."

Audra's suspicions grew. "I am in the mood for silly things. Tell me."

"Audra, I don't think-" Olivia began to say.

"What they mean to say is that it's all too ridiculous to repeat," Mary said, interrupting ruthlessly. "As I said, I don't believe a word of it and refuse to repeat it. Let us talk of other matters. Perhaps you could tell me what there is to do in Stockton?"

But Audra was not about to allow to be put off. She wanted an answer and she would have it one way or another.

"Which of my brothers is this gossip about?" she asked, choosing Olivia as the target of a stare. Somehow, she thought the shopgirl would break first.

There was a pause. "Why, your half-brother, of course," Mary Anderson said in some surprise. "I couldn't imagine your brothers who have had the benefit of an education could have any scandal attached to them."

The optimism that there was more to the young woman died. "I have five brothers," Audra said firmly. "Please clarify who you are speaking about."

"Audra." Victoria's sharp tone cut through the air. The Barkley matriarch came striding from the back of the store, her eyes snapping with anger. "It seems we are not welcome in this store. Come along."

"Victoria! I didn't say any such thing!" Mr. Williams, the store owner, exclaimed as he rushed after her. "You, Audra, Jarrod, and Nick are all welcome, of course! Gene, too, when he returns from school."

Meaning Heath and Liam were _not _welcome. Audra Drew herself to match her mother's dignified fury. "Well," she said, raising her chin. "I suppose we shall send to San Francisco for what we need."

"We just can't have those types in the store. Surely you understand that." Mr. Williams' tone was pleading.

"Those types?"

Mr. Williams cringed. "You know what I mean..."

"I think you have made yourself more than clear," Victoria said sharply. "Good day."

Curiosity burning, Audra hurried to keep up with her mother. "What is that about?" she asked in a low voice. "The Williams have never been antagonistic about Heath before. I thought they were even friendly at times!"

"I don't believe Heath is the problem," Victoria said, her tone tight with anger. "But he is Liam's twin, so of course they would be judged together."

"But why?"

"Oh, Victoria!" An elderly woman came striding towards them. She moved swiftly for one of her years. "I am so glad to see you. I was just telling Amelia she needed to take me out to your ranch so I could speak to you."  
"Mrs. Potter," Victoria said with the bare minimum of politeness. "Audra and I have an appointment to keep."

"How are you bearing up?" the woman asked, eyes bright with curiosity. "It really was shocking news. Have you sent the miscreant on his way?"

Miscreant? Shocking news? What did everyone know that Audra did not? All she had gathered was that Liam was the one being blamed, and Heath along with him. Beyond that, she was terribly confused.

"As I have not had any shocking news, I am perfectly fine," Victoria said with a forced smile. "There have been no miscreants that I have needed to send away. Do excuse us."

Mrs. Potter gasped loudly. "Never say he is still on your ranch! Victoria! CAn you not know? It's a wonder you haven't been murdered in your sleep already!"

"Why would we be murdered?" Audra demanded.

"Why because that Liam Thomson, who you so generously took in, is a murderer!"

Stunned, Audra stared at the gossipy old woman. "That is a lie!"

"Oh, no. _Everyone_ is talking about it. We've all heard the details. He killed a man in cold blood in the streets of San Francisco."

Dread pooled in Audra's stomach. San Francisco? There could be only one man in town who would have known Liam in that city. A man she had trusted. "You must be mistaken."

"If there has been a murder, you can be sure Jarrod will get to the bottom of it," Victoria said, stepping forward. "There is such a thing as innocent until proven guilty, you know. One man's word cannot be trusted over another's in such cases."

"Oh, but we all know that Thomson boy has a mysterious past and such beginnings!"

"I have said it before, but I will remind you that I will not stand to hear any such talk about my husband's sons," Victoria said with all the haughtiness of a queen. "You have listened to rumors and made conclusions without asking myself for the truth. I am disappointed in you."

Mrs. Potter's jaw dropped at the not so subtle chiding. "Well, I never!"

"Good day, Mrs. Potter." Victoria spun on her heel and stalked back towards the wagon with her head high.

"Mother, where are we going?" Audra asked. "I thought—"

"Jarrod was working from the house today. I think he had some things to discuss with Liam," Victoria told her. "I think he'd like to hear about this."

And, Audra thought, she needed to speak to Jimmy as soon as possible. If he hadn't spoken about Liam's past, who could it be?


	8. Chapter 8

In all honesty, Jarrod was not surprised by the news that his mother brought him. Liam had told him about Jim Caraway's threat, and from what Liam had also said about the former San Franciscan, he didn't seem like a man to waste time. Still, Jarrod wished he'd had more time to get information about Caraway.

"Where is Liam?" Victoria asked. "I think it best we tell him right away."

Jarrod hesitated. It wouldn't take much to convince Liam it would be best to leave and no amount of reassurance from the family would stop him once he'd made a decision. "I suppose you're right, though we should all be grateful that Nick isn't here to take matters into his own hands."

"Well, I want to know what Liam has to say," Audra said from where she had been quietly been listening.

"No." On this point, Jarrod was going to hold firm. "Liam is entitled to his privacy, and I don't think he is in any mood to be questioned about his past."

"Well, it seems like everyone except me knows about it already!" Audra crossed her arms, looking like a much older version of Lucy when she didn't get her way. "All I've heard are bits and pieces of rumors!"

"Something's happened?"

Liam's voice made them all turn and Jarrod bit back a curse. The fair-haired man was standing in the doorway with Lucy in his arms. His daughter had wildflowers in her hand and stuck behind her ears. The pair had obviously spent the day together outside.

"I'm afraid so," Jarrod said reluctantly.

"Grandma, I brought you flowers," Lucy said, holding the handful out. Her voice lacked her usual exuberance as she looked at them seriously.

"Oh, sweetie, they are beautiful!" Victoria exclaimed, walking over. She smelled the flowers. "Why don't you run and see if Silas has vase we can put them in?"

At first, Lucy shook her head but Liam whispered something in her ear. He set the girl down and she ran towards the kitchen. "What's happened?" Liam asked as he faced the rest of his family.

Leaning against his desk, Jarrod gestured for his mother to speak up. "The town of Stockton is buzzing with gossip about your past," Victoria said honestly. "They're saying you murdered someone."

Liam flinched and closed his eyes. "I see," was all he said.

"It's not true, right?" Audra asked. "If you did kill someone, it was in self-defense, wasn't it?"

"Audra!" Victoria said sharply.

"Would that make it better?" Liam asked, opening his eyes. "Would it be suddenly acceptable to kill someone because the other person pulled a gun first? A person still died!"

"It's more understandable if you were protecting yourself or someone else!"

Pushing away from his desk, Jarrod strode to Audra and took her arm. "If you're not going to be helpful, you'll have to leave, sister of mine," he said, turning her towards the door.

She dug her heels in. "Don't we deserve to know the truth?"

Sighing, Liam let his shoulders slump. "Yes. If you're going to hear it anyway, I'd rather tell you myself."

The defeat in his half-brother's voice was difficult to hear, and Jarrod sent an annoyed look at Audra. "You don't have to tell us, Liam," Victoria said gently. "We want to know, but we will respect your privacy."

"No one else does," Liam said with a scoff. "No, you invited me into your house. You may as well know the worst about me."

"As bad as it may seem to you, it isn't as bad as you make out," Jarrod said, seeking to reassure the other man. "Trust me. I'm a lawyer. I've met people far worse than you and I'm sure I'll meet more before I'm done with my career."

His words didn't cause any change to Liam's expression. "When I was in San Francisco, it was difficult to find a job. I had Lucy and Carolyn to think of, and a baby on the way. That's when I met—" He paused and sent a swift look at Audra before he continued, "I met Slim Jim Caraway."

Audra scowled at the name but remained quiet. Liam left the doorway to come further into the room. Just as when he told the story to Jarrod, he didn't make eye contact with anyone.

"He'd been watching me and knew I had a family to support. He said he had a job he needed some help with," Liam said, going to the window. He stared through the glass as he spoke. "If I hadn't been desperate, I might have questioned him further about it. But my desperation is probably why he approached me.

"I turned up for the job that night and discover I was expected to keep watch while he got payment from a madam who was refusing to pay for his protection. I didn't want to have any part of it, but we didn't have any food. I didn't feel like I had any other choice."

Audra's eyes had widened. Jarrod knew his sister had been sheltered growing up and regretted that she had to learn about the darker sides of the world. But better to hear it than to have experienced it as Liam had.

Which begged the question: how old had Liam been when this had happened? He couldn't have been older than Audra was now. The thought was sickening.

Not for the first time did Jarrod wish his father was alive to see the consequences of one thoughtless decision from so many years ago.

"Anyway, nothing happened that night and I was grateful to be paid. A week later, Caraway offered me to help him on another evening. Again, I still didn't have any other employment, so I did it. More and more nights, I helped him collect money from people who hadn't been able to pay. Most of the time, it was simple and then it wasn't so simple."

Liam bounced a fist against the window frame. "The crimes he and his friends committed while I just stood there...I can't even number them all. I tried to find other work, but my name was associated with the gang by then and no one wanted to take me on."

It was obvious Audra was not overly pleased with Liam's words. It showed how much she had grown up that she could hold her temper in.

"It's easy to start down a bad road and not even realize it," Victoria said softly.

"I knew Caraway was trouble," Liam said sharply. "I'd had countless people warn me that getting involved in any of his schemes would not end well."

The self-deprecation and guilt had been evident when Liam told the same story to Jarrod. "You've explained the context," he said. "What happened next? What made you leave San Francisco?"

He'd obviously already heard the facts, but there were times he knew a client needed the questions to continue talking. "One of the madams took exception to the sudden rise in the cost of Caraway's "protection." She was angry when he collected payment that night."

Jarrod had heard it all once before and he still felt tense as Liam came to this part of the story. "She apparently decided that she had nothing left to lose and tried to get rid of Caraway for good. The only problem...I managed to get between her derringer and Caraway."

Audra sucked in her breath. Victoria remained silently, watching without judgment. "All I saw was the flash of metal in the light and I reacted without really thinking," Liam said, rubbing his left shoulder. "Her shot winged my shoulder and mine killed her."

"Self-defense," Victoria said gently.

"With great reluctance, the court in San Francisco agreed. After all, there were several witnesses on hand to testify to the fact." Liam shook his head. "But a woman was still dead. Because of me. Because I got involved with Caraway."

"As you can see, it is true Liam did kill someone in self-defense," Jarrod said, straightening up. He held up his hand to cut off whatever further self-deprecation and blame Liam wanted to add. "I've sent to San Francisco for more information but as it stands now, no one has the right to accuse him of criminal activity."

"It doesn't matter," Liam said, turning to face them. "All Caraway has to do is say that the gang was threatened—by me—to give the testimony they did. And of course, everyone is going to believe them. After all, I'm the one who killed a woman."

Victoria walked up to him. "He may try, but if he thinks to get the better of this family, he is sorely mistaken," she said as she grabbed his shoulders. "We do not run and we do not bow to injustice. And we never abandon one of our own. No matter what they've done."

"You don't know it was Mr. Caraway who told everyone," Audra said in a small voice.

Taking pity on her, Jarrod shrugged. "It's true. We can't be sure your Mr. Caraway is the one, but who else would? Is there someone else who was in the gang suddenly in Stockton?"

Of course, Audra didn't have an answer for that. "I'm sorry I've brought this on your family," Liam said, avoiding Victoria's gaze.

"This is just as much your family as it is mine," Victoria said firmly. She turned to look at Jarrod. "What can we do?"

"Without the information from San Francisco, all we can do is wait," Jarrod said reluctantly. "Go about our lives as though no one is saying anything. We don't want to make things worse by arguing and fighting with people about it."

"I could—" Liam started to say.

"You're not leaving," Victoria interrupted. "Don't even think about it."

"Running will only make people think you're guilty," Jarrod added. "We'll sort this out, given enough time."

Liam might have argued, but Lucy's voice called out, "Grandma, I found a vase. Come see how pretty it looks!"

"I don't want Lucy to hear about this," Liam said quietly.

"Of course. We'll all do our best to protect her," Victoria said as she patted his arm. Then, she let go of him and started for the hall. "I'm coming, Lucy. Which vase did Silas get out for you?"

Without a word, Audra left the office as well. "I didn't want to hurt her," Liam said as he faced Jarrod. He gestured after their sister. "I didn't want it to come to this. Making her choose between me and...him."

"Audra will be fine. She's had her heart broken by many a scoundrel before, and I don't say that as a protective older brother," Jarrod told him quickly. "Once she's had time to think it all over, she'll forgive you."

At least, Jarrod hoped as much. Sometimes it was hard to tell with the lone Barkley girl.


	9. Chapter 9

Though she didn't know for sure, Lucy was certain something bad had happened. Her papa had lines in his forehead again. Aunt Audra had gone running upstairs without even pausing to look at the flowers. Uncle Jarrod was...well, he seemed to be the same as ever, but still. Everyone else was acting differently.

The day with her papa had been one of the best since they'd come to the ranch. He'd put her on a pony and taught her the best way to sit in the saddle. She'd done it on her papa's horse before but never on one that was more her size. It had been great fun.

And then they had picked wildflowers. The pale colors had been beautiful and smelled so sweet. Lucy had been certain that Grandma would be happy to have them on the table for dinner.

Instead, Lucy was sent to Silas once again. The cook had spent a lot of time getting the vase out of the cupboard and then insisted the flowers need to be arranged just right. And by the time they were finished, whatever the grownups were talking about was done.

Just as she wanted, her grandma set the vase of wildflowers on the dinner table. But it really wasn't important anymore. Not with something terrible happening.

While Grandma spoke to Silas about the evening meal, Lucy went to the back door. From there, she saw her aunt running towards the barn. Where was she going?

"Lucy, come along," Grandma said, holding out her hand. "We better let Silas have his kitchen to himself. Otherwise, he won't be able to finish the cake for tonight."  
Another clue that something wasn't right. Everyone always wanted to give her sweets when something had happened. And one way or another, Lucy was going to get to the bottom of it.

But she wasn't going to argue with cake.

* * *

Her mind whirling with everything she had just heard, Audra raced her horse across the landscape. She'd known her half brothers had both had difficult lives before they learned who their father was but this... This was not what she expected.

And though she had protested blaming Jim, she knew it was him. She hadn't forgotten how he had said he would. But she had asked him not to.

Clearly, Jim hadn't respected her request.

She had been riding for only a half-hour when her solitude was disturbed. By the very last person she wanted to see.

"Audra!" Jim Caraway called out as he rode up to her. He grinned with open delight. "I was hoping I would find you today. What new delight of Stockton do you have to show me this time?"

In no mood to even talk to him, Audra wheeled her horse around and set off back the way she had come. "Whoa, hold on!" Jim exclaimed, rushing to match her pace. "What's wrong?"

He even dared to reach over and grab her reins. "Let go!" Audra shouted, lashing out with her riding crop.

Holding up his arm, Jim Carway blocked her attack and managed to bring her horse to a halt. "What is that for?" he demanded, a note of anger in his voice. He grabbed the crop and tore it from her hand. "You can't just a man for no reason, Audra Barkley!"

"You lied to me!" Audra snapped. "Now give me my crop and let me go. I don't want to speak to you ever again!"

"What do you mean I lied?" Jim asked, refusing to do as she said. "Why won't you just talk to me instead of jumping to conclusions? What have I done to deserve this?"  
"What have you done? As if you don't know!" Audra glared at him and stopped trying to escape. "Did you think I wouldn't guess when I heard the rumors and what everyone in town is talking about? Who else would have told everyone about Liam's past?"

Jimmy leaned back. "Ah. You've heard about what he did."

"Then, you admit you were the one to tell the town!"

"I didn't mean it!" The protest seemed natural just as everything he had said to her before had sounded sincere. "When I mentioned that I knew Thomson, of course, I had to explain why. I didn't realize the lady would repeat what I told her. Mrs. Potter was so kind—"

"Mrs. Potter?" Audra repeated. "I told you she was a gossip!"

In a flash, she realized just how much she was to blame for the situation. She had talked freely about the townspeople: their quirks and habits. The things that annoyed her and the things she loved. And Jimmy had used what she had told him to hurt Liam in the worst way.

"Did you?" His eyes widened. "You've told me so much. I must have forgotten. And anyway, don't you think the town should know the kind of man they have with them?"

"Well, that's very hypocritical. You objected to the town knowing about you."

For the first time, he fidgeted. "I stood trial."

"So did he and it was judged to be self-defense!"

Jim's horse shifted under him, betraying the rider's unease. "Audra, I know you like the man but you should understand something about the so-called 'trial,'" he said. "The gang made sure he was found not guilty and they—"

"Made sure they all told the truth," Audra interrupted to say. "I'm not even surprised to hear you say that. Liam said that would be the explanation you would give. Well, I've heard enough of your explanations Jim Caraway and I regret ever listening to you in the first place!"

The man's face hardened. "So. You've chosen him over me, have you?"

"It wasn't a hard choice to make," Audra said, raising her chin. "He's been truthful with me from the start, even if he didn't tell me about his past. You've done nothing but lie. Goodbye, Mr. Caraway. Don't you ever approach me again."

She freed her left foot from the stirrup and kicked the man's shin. He dropped the reins and Audra was able to race away from him. When she glanced over her shoulder, he was watching her but not following.

For a brief moment, she wondered if she had done the right thing. What if he tried to find a way to retaliate?

"But what can he do?" she whispered. She put the thought from her mind and focused on racing across the pasture.

* * *

When Sunday arrived, the last thing Liam wanted to do was go in to town for Sunday service. It had already been a long week with the other Barkley hired hands avoiding him. Obviously, they had heard the rumors from somewhere and didn't trust him. Going right into the middle of where the ill feelings would be strongest seemed like a stupid decision.

But Jarrod and Victoria insisted that hiding was a bad idea. And, they pointed out, what would Lucy think?

Liam knew that his daughter suspected something had gone wrong. She watched everything with her big blue eyes. If he did anything out of their usual routine, it would only worry her.

So, even though he didn't want to, he dressed in his Sunday best. He took charge of getting Lucy in her blue dress and brushed her curls. They presented themselves at the bottom of the stairs right on time.

"Lucy, you look like a doll," Audra exclaimed, kneeling in front of her niece. She held out her hand. "Come along. Let's get the best seats in the buggy, shall we?"  
Jarrod put his hand on Liam's shoulder as the girls hurried out the door. "I know it's not going to be easy, but it's better to get this out of the way as soon as possible," the lawyer said. "Otherwise it just gets harder to face everyone."

It bothered Liam that he _cared_ what the town thought of him. Because of how it would reflect on the family? It had been so much easier when it was just him and Lucy, and he just had to worry about keeping her safe.

Now he had to worry about brothers and a sister who were all so different from each other. He had a stepmother who had every reason to resent him but kept him off-guard with how kind and loving she was. And instead of no one being interested in him, there was a whole town who apparently had too much interest in him.

"Can I trust you not to start a fight with Caraway?"

Jarrod's question started him out of his own thoughts. "As long as he stays away from me, I'll stay away from him," Liam said honestly. "I see no reason to give the town of Stockton further reason to whisper about me."

"Well, I hope you show better restraint than some members of our family."

It was no secret that Nick was a hothead. Liam didn't know enough about Eugene to tell whether the youngest Barkley boy had a temper or not. Aidra did. Heath was more reserved but he could react in anger at times. Did Jarrod have the same fault? The oldest Barkley son always came across as being impervious to what others said.

Jarrod drove the buggy into town with Victoria by his side. Liam sat in the back seat with Lucy in between himself and Audra. Though he tried to relax, Liam found his shoulders tensing up the closer they got to town.

"It's going to be alright," Audra said in a low voice. She put her hand on his arm. "We'll all stand together. Right?"

He forced a smile. She had never apologized for trusting Caraway over him, but Liam had decided he couldn't hold it against her. After all, she hadn't had the kind of life he did. She trusted people easier and that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

The stares began as soon as they met up with another family. The family whispered together, sneaking glances over at the Barkley buggy. It grew worse as they crossed the town line.

When Jarrod brought the buggy to a halt, Liam reluctantly climbed down first. He lifted Lucy to the ground and helped Audra out. When he offered his hand to Victoria, he was startled when she squeezed his fingers.

"I'll put the buggy up," Liam said, looking at Jarrod.

"You did last week," Jarrod said with a quick grin. "My turn, Brother Liam."  
It was the second time Liam was startled that morning. He'd heard Jarrod and Nick address each other with 'Brother' in front of their names. Occasionally they did the same with Heath. Liam couldn't remember any of them doing the same with him.

Jarrod took advantage of his astonishment and drove the buggy towards the shed. "Come along, Liam," Victoria said, taking his arm.


	10. Chapter 10

The sidelong glances were already making Liam nervous. The one thing he was grateful for was that there was no sign of Caraway. He lost sight of where Audra had taken Lucy, and he tried to spot the blonde heads somewhere in the gathered group.

"Thomson." An unfamiliar voice caught his attention, though responding to the name that had been his for most of his life came on instinct. The glint of sunlight on a small piece of metal warned him that the man approaching was the local sheriff. "I think we'd best have a conversation, don't you? If you'll excuse us Victoria..."

If anything, Victoria tightened her grip on Liam's arm. "I am not opposed to a conversation, Fred," she said with a smile. "I'm sure whatever you have to say to my son, you can say in front of me."

_Son. _Liam couldn't remember the last time anyone had called him that. Probably a condescending cowboy. Hearing it from Victoria Barkley, who was the very epitome of a lady, was unexpected, to say the least.

And the sheriff clearly hadn't expected it either. A flush crept up the older man's neck. "Victoria, if this were about Gene or Nick, I might agree with you," he said. "But this is—"

Victoria's eyes narrowed. "We could wait for my lawyer, if you want," Liam blurted out. "Jarrod will be here in a minute or two. He'd probably like to hear what you have to say."

The sheriff sputtered a moment before he recovered himself. "Do you think you can evade the law, son?"

The word didn't have the same effect as hearing it from Victoria. "I have never tried to escape the consequences of my actions." Now that was a bit of a stretch, but close enough to the truth.

"You know, Liam, I think you had the right idea," Victoria said, staring past the sheriff for a moment before returning her focus to the lawman. "We _should_ wait for Jarrod. He's the one who sent to San Francisco for information. Did you do the same, Fred?"

The flush deepened in color on the man's face. "I thought I ought to speak to the accused first."

"You might have saved yourself some trouble, Fred," Jarrod said as he approached. "Had I known you had an interest in this matter, I would have dropped by two days ago when I heard from the U.S Marshall based in the city, George Doyne."

It was a name Liam hadn't forgotten. The U.S. Marshall had been the one to warn him to get out of San Francisco and had even recommended the Double Square. "He's a good man," he said.

"He was very interested to hear about the matter," Jarrod said, keeping his gaze on the sheriff. "He assures me that my brother was cleared of all charges two years ago. He'll be here in a day or two if you have any other questions on the matter."

Though he shook his head, Fred sent a glare at Liam. "You could have said as much instead of putting me off," he said, his tone chiding.

Since Liam didn't want to admit that Jarrod hadn't given him the same information, he just held his hand out. "No hard feelings, sheriff." Being on the man's bad side would not bode well for a future in the town.

After a moment's hesitation, the sheriff begrudgingly shook Liam's hand. He then strode away, muttering under his breath.

"Well done, Liam, " Jarrod said with surprise. "I don't think it will be long before the town begins to quiet down. Most of them will be ashamed and it won't be brought up again."

Because of a handshake? Liam wasn't so sure of that, but maybe his older brother knew people better. Now to just endure the rest of the day.

* * *

While her aunt talked to her friends, Lucy kept searching the crowd. She knew her aunt had spent time with the bad man and she wasn't about to let it happen on her watch. But she didn't see him.

However, she was so focused on watching for the bad man that she didn't realize the mean lady had approached.

"Its good to see you again, Audra," Mary Anderson said cheerfully. "We really must have a good sit down and get to know each other before too long."

Startled, Lucy looked up at the woman. "How long do you plan to stay in Stockton?" Audra asked politely. "You parents must miss you."

Miss Anderson's gaze shifted to the side. "Oh, there are no set plans," she said, waving a hand "Oh, I know! Why don't you come tomorrow afternoon for tea? Shall we say at 2 o'clock? It would be lovely to have a chat."

Lucy wanted to proclaim "No!" but she knew it would be rude and she didn't want to get in trouble for being. Even if the mean lady deserved the rudeness. She bit her lip, hoping her aunt would decline.

"I suppose there can be no harm," Audra said slowly. "Thank you, Miss Anderson. I accept."

"And of course you must bring your adorable niece," the other woman said with a smile. She knelt down. "I must get to know Miss Lucy better."

"No, you don't," Lucy blurted out. She didn't care if it was rude. She did not want to spend a moment longer with the woman than she had to.

"Sweet Lucy, whatever did I do to make you hate me so much?" Mary asked, widening her eyes. A mournful note had entered her voice. "Can I apologize and we can start over? I want us to be friends."

The bells tolled, hiding Lucy's repeated "No."

Miss Anderson Rose and hurried away. Audra knelt down. "Lucy, she's a very nice young lady. And she wants to know you better. Why won't you give her a chance?"

"She said the bad word and I don't trust her."

Shaking her head, Audra straightened up. "Well, I'm willing to give her a chance. She seems to like your father and I would rather encourage that. You don't have to come with me. Now come along."

Pursing her lips, Lucy obediently walked with her aunt. She didn't have to defend her aunt against the bad man, but now she had to keep Aunt Audra from encouraging the mean lady to like Papa. And that meant...

"I'll go with you tomorrow, Aunt Audra. I'll be good. I promise."

Her words brought a smile to her aunt's face. "I'm glad you saw reason. It would be nice for your father to have a new friend in Stockton."

Oh, Lucy saw reason all right. She had every reason to discourage the woman's interest in her Papa, and she would do everything she could to do that.

* * *

"You didn't tell me you'd heard from Doyne."

Jarrod wasn't surprised by his brother's statement. He _was_ surprised it had taken until nightfall for him to speak up. "No, I didn't," he said honestly. "I was still trying to figure out what I could do with the information."

Liam's left eyebrow quirked up. "What do you mean?"

The rest of the family had retired for the night and Liam had put Lucy to bed before coming back down. They stood in the office once again and they both held a glass of whiskey. Jarrod took a sip before he explained.

"Would it be more useful to end the rumors and warn Caraway that we have been in contact with San Francisco? Or..." He let his voice trail away.

"Keep it quiet and hope you can find some way to catch Carway at something," Liam finished for him. He shook his head. "An interesting notion, but why? Why not just silence him and let him be on his way?"

"And let him get a chance to get away?" Jarrod shook his head. "From what I gleaned from Marshall Doyne's message, Caraway is a person of interest. The marshall is, as I said earlier, on his way here and I would be willing to bet that he wants to take Carway into custody."

Thoughtfully, Liam nodded. "And you don't think Caraway will hear in between today and whenever the marshall arrives?"

Hesitating, Jarrod chose his words carefully. "It was a risk to tell the sheriff what I did," he admitted. "But I wasn't about to let him walk you to the jailhouse for a conversation."

"Why not? If it would have kept Caraway from getting suspicious?"

That Liam even had to ask saddened Jarrod. "Because I hadn't cleared it with you. Because Lucy would have seen it.. Any benefit such an action would have given us was not worth the cost."

He couldn't say the main reason straight out and hoped Liam would be able to deduce it from what was said. It would have weighed on Liam, distress about being in that situation and worry that he was sullying the family name he didn't feel he had a right to. No, nothing was worth that.

Not at this point.

As it was, Liam looked more than a little dumbfounded. "Marshall Doyne isn't going to be happy if he comes all this way only for Caraway to be gone," he finally said. "He doesn't like having his time wasted."

"I'll bear that in mind." Jarrod hadn't met a lawman worth his badge who didn't get annoyed at a wild goose chase. "I don't think Caraway will run, though. He doesn't sound like the kind of man to give up what he wants."

Liam glanced over quickly. "Audra?"

"Possibly. Of course, I can't help but think there must have been a reason to bring him here in the first place. He wouldn't have traveled all the way from Denver to meet her, so there must be another reason he's here."

It was something that had been on Jarrod's mind since he'd first heard the story. Why was Jim Caraway in Stockton in the first place?

"Then you should have let the sheriff talk to me and take me in. If it would have kept Audra from getting hurt, it would have been worth an uncomfortable few hours. And your mother wouldn't have let Lucy see."

Somehow, Jarrod thought the little girl saw more than Liam realized. "Well, what's done is done. Hopefully, Doyne will come in on the stage tomorrow and we can make a plan. If a plan can be made."

"I hope it can be. I'd hate to hear that Caraway found a way to spread the reach of his gang."


	11. Chapter 11

Much to Audra's surprise, Jarrod and Liam insisted on driving her and Lucy into town the next day. "Miss Anderson wanted you to bring Lucy too?" Liam asked, his tone skeptical as he lifted his daughter into the wagon.

"She insisted, and I think it would do Lucy good to meet some of the members of town," Audra said, climbing up. She wouldn't be surprised if Liam just didn't realize Mary Anderson had an interest in _him._

Her half-brother just shook his head. He mounted his horse while Jarrod climbed up to take the reins. "I am capable of driving myself, you know," Audra said. "What if we are not finished with tea when you are done with...whatever you have to do?"

"Of course, but as we are going the same way to meet someone at the train station, we may as well go along," Jarrod said cheerfully. "Liam and I don't mind waiting for you. If we're done early. Is there a reason you wouldn't want us to escort you?"

Disgruntled, Audra pursed her lips and stared straight ahead. She didn't have any real objection, just a lingering suspicion that the two men meant to keep an eye on her. Chuckling, Jarrod set the wagon into motion. Overhead, the sun shone brightly in the sky, and it was really a pleasant ride into town.

The Anderson home was on the edge of town. Audra had visited a few times but had never had a strong friendship with Susan Anderson. She strongly suspected there was an ulterior motive for the day's invitation from the niece, and she was curious to know what it would be.

Jarrod helped her down and waited until they were on the porch before driving on. Mary answered her knock and then showed her and Lucy into the parlor. "Is your cousin and aunt not going to join us?" Audra asked, not hearing or seeing any sign of another person.

"Oh, no," Mary said breezily. "I believe they went to see Mrs. Potter or some other elderly lady. And my uncle is working at the bank at the moment. It will just be us. And one other friend."

There was something not quite right, but Audra couldn't figure out what it was. Lucy tightened her grip on her hand. "I'm glad you brought the little angel with you," Mary continued, seating herself behind the tea tray. "She's such a darling and I know how important she is to her father."

"I don't think there is anything Liam wouldn't do for her," Audra said honestly. She took a seat on the settee and lifted Lucy up to sit next to her. "He is the best father I have ever seen."

"Surely he must know that a girl needs a mother," Mary said, pouring tea. "Do you take cream or sugar?"

"Neither," Audra said, disliking the direction the conversation had taken. It was expected but not so soon. She wasn't sure whether to admire the other woman's determination or to be shocked that she didn't hesitate to hint at what she wanted.

"I have a mother." Lucy spoke up for the first time and her tone was fierce. "I don't need another."

With a start, Mary glanced at the girl and then forced a laugh. "Goodness, she is a bold little thing, isn't she?"

"I rather think she takes after the rest of the family and knows what she wants," Audra said with a smile. She sipped her tea and tried to hold back a grimace at the lukewarm liquid. "Lucy will never want for a woman's counsel while she is on the ranch. My mother and I are ready to help Liam in whatever way we can."

"But it cannot be the same as a wife!"

"Perhaps not, but Liam's wife has not been dead for very long," Audra said, setting her teacup down. "I don't think he will be looking for anyone to replace Carolyn any time soon."

For a brief moment, Mary frowned. "I see. Well, who can say what the future holds for any of us?"

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Miss Anderson."

Gasping, Audra rose from her seat. Jim Caraway stood in the doorway hat in hand. "You!" Audra exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you, just once more, to explain everything," Caraway said. He nodded towards Mary. "I asked Miss Anderson if she could arrange something and she has. All debts have been repaid."

Debts? What kind of debt could Miss Anderson have with Caraway? Horrified and confused, Audra glanced at the other woman. Miss Anderson was pale but composed. "Would you like some tea, Mr. Caraway?" she asked.

"I thank you, but no. Miss Barkley and I need to have a conversation. Perhaps you might entertain the girl while we step outside for a short time." It wasn't phrased as a question. "

"Of course, I would be happy to," Miss Anderson said immediately.

"No."

Audra flinched at her niece's quiet but firm declaration. She felt Lucy press up against her leg and reached back to put her hand on the girl's shoulder. "You can't make me have a conversation with you," Audra said, keeping her eyes on Caraway. "

Caraway heaved a sigh. "It really would be better if you come along," he said, a threatening note entering his voice. "You wouldn't want any harm to come to Thomson's little brat, would you?"

"You leave my niece out of this," Audra snapped. The warning Liam had given her about Caraway murdering a child flashed through her mind. "She has nothing to do with this."

The man let out a laugh. "Your niece? You're kind to take in the bastard's child but you cannot actually claim any family kinship with the brat."

Temper flaring, Audra sneered at him. "Shows how much you know. Liam Thomson Barkley is my half-brother, you idiot."

The declaration made Caraway blink. "He's what?"

"Surely Miss Anderson or one of the gossipy old ladies in town must have mentioned it at some point, or were you too focused on trying to get him arrested for a crime he'd already been judged for?" Audra knew she was pushing the matter too hard but she wanted to make sure her displeasure was known.

Miss Anderson made a soft sound of protest. "Whether he is your brother or not is irrelevant," Carway finally said. "If you won't step outside, then Miss Anderson will oblige me by taking the brat out."

"What do you even want with me?" Audra demanded. "I've told you I don't want to speak to you."

"Mary," Caraway said sharply.

The young lady was on her feet immediately. "Yes, of course. I don't mind at all," she said, her voice trembling slightly. "Come along, Lucy. I bet you can tell me all about your papa."

What did Caraway know about her that made the young lady so willing to do as he asked without question? And did she really think Lucy would be willing to tell her about Liam? Audra shook her head. "Lucy stays with me."

Her defiance faltered as Caraway stepped into the room. "I said we are going to talk and that's what we're going to do, Audra Barkley. Or do you think you're too good for the likes of me now?"

At that moment, Lucy bolted away from Audra. The girl ducked her head and dodged around Caraway. "Well?" the man snapped at Miss Anderson. "What are you waiting for? Go after her!"

Biting her lip, Miss Anderson obeyed. As soon as the young woman was out of the room, Caraway closed the door. "Now. Let's have a chat."

* * *

Marshall Doyne looked much the same as Liam remembered when the man stepped off the train. The lawman sent a glance around the platform before he approached the Barkleys. "Thomson," he said with a nod at Liam.

"It's Barkley actually. I've taken my father's name now," Liam said, extending his hand. "This is my brother, Jarrod."

The man didn't even bat an eye. "I've heard the name," Doyne said as he turned his focus to the dark-haired Barkley. "Your reputation precedes you, Mr. Barkley. I was surprised to hear from you."

"I was anxious to make sure my brother was clear of all charges," Jarrod said, shaking the man's hand. "Shall we go to the sheriff's office? He may want to be part of any plans we make."

Doyne nodded his agreement and the trio set off. "Then, Carway is still in town? Any idea what he's here for?"

"He's taken an interest in our sister, but beyond that..." Jarrod shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea what brought him here or what he hopes to gain. I've spoken to the man once, but he seems to have cemented a positive opinion of himself to everyone else in town."

The marshall gave a grunt. "Well, I can tell you he's wanted on suspicion of three murders in San Francisco."

"How did he manage to get out of San Francisco?"

"At the time, I didn't have the evidence the DA needed to detain him," Doyne said with regret. "We managed to catch one of Caraway's associates, Walt Book. He's agreed to testify. I just have to get Caraway back to the city to put him in front of a jury."

They were approaching the sheriff's office. "Well, we're here to help you with that," Jarrod said. "Fred may be a bit...disgruntled with me and Liam still, but he should see reason."

"Disgruntled?" Doyne repeated. "Why?"

"He'd heard the rumors about my brother's actions and determined he needed to bring Liam in for questioning," Jarrod explained succinctly. "He was annoyed I hadn't approached him sooner to explain the matter. Honestly, I think he was embarrassed to have been taken in by the rumors."

Another grunt was all the marshall had to give in response to that. "Then, Carway hasn't made contact with anyone here?" he asked.

"Not that I'm aware of," Jarrod said. "Though I've only met him once and that lasted a mere five seconds at most. The sheriff may be able to give us more information. Do you think Carway has an accomplice in Stockton?"

"I'm not going to rule it out just yet."


	12. Chapter 12

They entered the sheriff's office. The sheriff was seated behind his desk and, for a moment, looked put out when his gaze took the trio in. Something I can help you with, gentlemen?" he asked, putting the newspaper down.

Together, Doyne and Jarrod began to explain the situation. Liam remained closer to the door. He wasn't sure why he'd come along since he didn't have much to contribute to the conversation. Other than another body to go after Carway, he felt out of place and useless.

"Papa! Papa!"

Liam spun around as he heard his daughter's voice. "Lucy?" He bolted out of the sheriff's office into the street. He spotted Lucy running towards him, blonde hair flying in the air. Several feet behind her was Mary Anderson. "Lucy, what's happened? Are you alright? Are you hurt?"  
She panted for air as he caught her shoulders. "The bad man. He has...Aunt Audra. You have to help her Papa!"

Fear flashed through Liam. "Where?"

"At the lady's house. He came. She had it all planned with him." Lucy's words were a tangle as she tried to explain what had happened.

Lifting his gaze, Liam stared at Mary Anderson. "Where is my sister?"

The woman flushed red. "Oh, she's fine," she said, forcing a smile. "She left Lucy with me and I'm afraid the little darling must have misunderstood what we were talking about. I'll take her with me."

Lifting Lucy, Liam stood up. "That is no explanation. Did you leave Caraway with Audra?"

Mary's gaze dropped. "Don't be ridiculous. The child is just telling tales. You shouldn't listen—"

"Who do you think you are to suggest I shouldn't listen to my daughter?" Liam demanded. "Do you just not like what she is saying? Did you lure my sister into your home because of Jim Caraway?"

"Why would I?" the woman asked with a faltering laugh. "I've barely spoken to the man."

"Your tone doesn't inspire much confidence, Miss Anderson," Jarrod said, stepping up next to Liam. "I may not have known my niece for long, but I do know that she doesn't tell wild tales for no reason. Do you want to be charged as an accessory to whatever crime he is committing?"

After a moment, tears sprang into the woman's eyes. "He told me it would be harmless! He just wants to talk to her!"

Muttering under his breath, Liam tried to think of what to do. His first instinct was to go after Audra and Caraway, but he had Lucy. What was he supposed to do with her?

"Doyne, the sheriff, and I will go," Jarrod said. "You look after Lucy."

Staying back when his sister was in danger felt wrong. A feeling of helplessness filled him as he watched Jarrod and the two lawmen set off at a run. He turned away so he didn't have to look at Mary Anderson anymore but then he wasn't sure where he could go.

"Papa, Aunt Audra is in trouble," Lucy whispered.

"I know, Lucy-bug," Liam said, tightening his grip. "Your uncle Jarrod and the sheriff are going to take care of it."

"But Papa, you have to help her."

The sound of a gunshot cracked through the air. From the direction of the Anderson house. Liam spun around. Every instinct screamed for him to go and help, but he couldn't just leave Lucy alone.

"Papa! Aunt Audra needs help!"

Miss Anderson was crying. "I didn't think it would be so bad."

Rolling his eyes, Liam shook his head. "Lucy, if I put you in the wagon, you have to promise me you'll stay there," he said, his mind racing to figure out a plan. "Otherwise, I can't help Aunt Audra."

"I'll stay put. I promise," Lucy said immediately. There was a pause. "Just as long as _she_ leaves me alone."

So Lucy had the same dislike he had. "Oh, I'm sure she has better things to do with her time."He sent a glare to emphasize his words, but it didn't seem like the sobbing woman was paying attention. Liam set Liam on the back of the wagon. "Remember. Don't move."

"Unless it's an emergency," Lucy said, grasping the side of the wagon.

Breathing out, Liam forced himself to leave the wagon and head down the street. Maybe he would be too late. Maybe it was already over. But he knew he'd never forgive himself if he didn't try to help.

He had only gone a few feet when he realized something. The majority of men, and a few women, were heading toward where the gunshots had come from. Curiosity, no doubt. But there was one person, a familiar-looking man, moving in the opposite direction with single-minded determination.

* * *

It was, quite honestly, the most ridiculous situation. In the minutes after Lucy and Miss Anderson ran out, Audra had done her best to yell at Caraway. He'd tried to talk over her, and that had only made her madder. And he hadn't liked that she wouldn't listen.

Frankly, everything had gone downhill after that.

Caraway had tried to keep her from leaving and she had slapped him. He hadn't seemed to expect that and she'd managed to get to the porch. But, he'd caught up to her and hit her hard enough to make her head spin.

Now he had a gun to her head and was threatening to shoot her. Jarrod, the sheriff, and an unfamiliar man had come and were trying to talk him down. But Caraway wasn't listening to them any more than he'd listened to her.

"I want out of town," Caraway yelled, his voice too close to Audra's ear. "And you're going to let me."

The unspoken threat was clear. If they didn't give him what he wanted, he would take it out on Audra. "You could have just walked away," she said. "And none of this would be happening."

"Shut up," Caraway snapped. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"What do you want, Carway?" the unfamiliar man asked. "You know you won't get away with harming Miss Barkley. Nor everyone else you killed in San Francisco. You don't have anywhere else to go."

Caraway muttered something that made Audra's cheeks burns. "Really!" she huffed. She knew she should be a little afraid, but she wasn't. Annoyed was more how she was feeling.

"I want a horse brought," the man shouted, ignoring her. "Miss Barkley and I will leave town and, one I'm sure you won't follow, I'll let her go."

"I think not!" Audra protested. "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

She tried to dig in her heels as Caraway dragged her backward to the door. Further down the street, she could see some of the braver members of Stockton coming in their direction. Oddly, she didn't see Liam among them. Maybe he was looking after Lucy.

There was another gunshot and wood splintered near their heads. "You're not going anywhere, Caraway!" the stranger with Jarrod and the sheriff shouted at them.

An instant later, Caraway moved his gun away from Audra's head long enough to fire in answer. The sheriff and the stranger with him ducked down and... Wait. Where had Jarrod gone?

Caraway hauled her into the Anderson house and threw her against the wall. "Just stay there and be quiet," he said, running his free hand through his hair. "I need to think."

"Seems to me you should have done your thinking before you got in this mess," Audra muttered under her breath. There was a nearby creak in the house that caught her attention. Who else was in the house? Mary had said her cousin and aunt were gone for the afternoon...

Coupled with Jarrod's disappearance at the front of the house, Audra guessed her brother had slipped around for the back door. "Why did you even come to Stockton?" she asked, to cover any sounds her older brother might make.

"What?" Caraway barely glanced at her.

"Why. Did. You. Come. To Stockton?" Audra asked, enunciating each word. "You had a gang in San Francisco? You must have had streets under your control. What could you possibly get here in Stockton that could compare to all of that?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Don't you think I deserve to know why since you've been holding a gun to my head?"

"It isn't important. And I told you to be quiet." Caraway aimed the gun at her again. "Do you ever stop talking? All you have done whenever we've met is talk! It's enough to drive a man out of his mind!"

"Caraway!" Jarrod's shout came as a relief.

The man spun.


	13. Chapter 13

Two guns went off at the same time. Caraway spun and fell to the floor, his gun falling from his hand. "Jarrod! Audra exclaimed, running to where her brother stood in the doorway leading to the kitchen.

"Are you alright, Audra?" Jarrod asked, letting his gaze leave Caraway for just a moment to look at her. He stepped forward and kicked Caraway's gun away.

"Yes," Audra said honestly. "Is Lucy alright?"

"Liam's with her," Jarrod said and then focussed on Caraway who was struggling up. "Can you let Marshall Doyne know he can come get his prisoner."

"A US marshall?" Audra repeated in surprise. She sent a flare at Caraway, who was clutching his bleeding shoulder. "You really were nothing but a liar."

"Audra," Jarrod said patiently. "There's no need to kick the man while he's down."

Kicking Caraway seemed like an excellent thing to do, especially given how _he_ had hit _her_ already. Still, Audra took Jarrod's advice and took a wide path around the man to keep temptation at bay. She stepped into the porch with her hands in the air.

Just in case.

"Marshall, you can come and get Caraway now," she called out. "He's wounded but I'm sure he'll survive. Unfortunately."

It took a few minutes for Caraway to get bandaged up before he was escorted to the sheriff's office between the Marshall and the sheriff. The two lawmen were having a disagreement as to which of them has more claim to the man. Audra just followed, her and looped with Jarrod's. She honestly didn't care which of the lawmen took charge of Caraway as long as the man ended up behind bars.

They were halfway to the jail, with a large majority of the town watching -whether from behind window curtains or from the other side of the street-when they met up with Liam. The fair haired young man was covered with dirt and dust, and had an equally dirty man in hand.

"Liam?" Jarrod called out.

"Marshall Doyne, I believe you know Walter "Squid" Hampson," Laim said, nodding toward the man he was keeping upright. "Seems he thought to take advantage of the distraction to make a play for the bank vault."

Caraway straightened. "What?" he demanded in outrage.

"Good work, Thomson," Marshall Doyne said with a nod. He let go of Caraway's arm to step forward. "Its been awhile, Squid. Two years, I'd say. There's a judge back in the city who will be pleased to see you."

"Idiot," Caraway muttered.

The sheriff gave him a rough shake. "You're one to talk, Caraway. You tried to abduct Audra Barkley. Not a very smart move."

While the marshall and sheriff escorted their prisoners, the Barkleys remained back. "You look a mess," Jarrod observed. "Good work."

Liam just shrugged awkwardly. Audra let go of Jarrod's arm and stepped forward. She threw her arms around her half-brother. "I'm sorry," she said. "I should have listened to you in the first place. Can you forgive me?"

After a moment, Liam's arms came around her. "There's nothing to forgive," he said softly.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but where is Lucy?" Jarrod asked.

"Here I am, Uncle Jarrod!" Lucy shouted, jumping up from the back of the wagon. She waved her hand. "See, Papa? I stayed right here."

Laughing, Audra released Liam who turned around. "Good girl, Lucy," he said.

"Let's get home," Jarrod said. "I'm sure Mother will want to hear all about this."

* * *

The next evening Heath and Nick returned with the horses they had been after. Nick gave a detailed account about where they had gone and the ranches they had visited on their way through Texas. It was only as Silas brought in the chocolate cake that Nick finally asked, "What about here? Any trouble?"

Jarrod and Liam exchanged glances. "No," Victoria said with a smile. "Well, no more than we usually do, I would say."

"Would you agree with that assessment, Audra?" Jarrod asked, lifting his wine glass.

"Well, I would hate to disagree with Mother," Audra said, raising her chin. "But Liam did capture a wanted criminal and prevented a robbery. I'd say that might warrant mention. Didn't Marshall Doyne mention the would be a reward coming for that?"

"Reward?" Nick repeated as Heath said, "Criminal?"

"I'm not taking that reward," Liam said immediately. "Stop bringing it up."

"Papa caught the bank robber," Lucy said, her eyes on the cake. "Can I have a piece of cake, Grandma? Please? A big one?"

"I suppose you could say we had an interesting time while you were gone," Jarrod said with a grin. "But as you can see, we're all in one piece."

"You say as if my reputation were still intact," Liam muttered, keeping his daughter from trying to climb across the table to the cake.

"Will someone explain what happened?" Nick demanded. "None of you are making a lick of sense!"

"Long story short, a man from San Francisco came into town who didn't have the best reputation," Victoria said, taking control of the conversation. "It's been handled and is in the past now. You were saying about a stallion you saw in Texas?"

Nick gave the group around the table one last suspicious look before launching back into his description of a pure black stallion. Heath leaned over to ask his twin in a low voice, "What happened?"

Somehow, Liam felt like it wouldn't be difficult to explain. After all, he'd already done it once. "I'll tell you about it later. Maybe whenever Nick isn't liable to fly off the handle when he hears the story"

"If you wait for that, you're going to be waiting a long time," Heath said in disbelief.

"Well, maybe a time when we're far away from other people and it would take him too long to get anywhere to cause any trouble." Liam held back a chuckle at Heath's bemused expression. "Tomorrow morning? In the north pasture?"

"Heath, tell them about the pretty little senorita who tried to sell the stallion," Nick said loudly.

Sitting back, Liam smiled to himself. For the first time, he really felt at home and he was glad he found them. Or had they found him? Then, since Lucy has a forkful of chocolate cake teetering dangerously, he turned his attention to her.


End file.
